


Valar and Valier

by Sophia_the_Scribe



Series: The Scribe's Poesy [8]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry, The Valar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_the_Scribe/pseuds/Sophia_the_Scribe
Summary: A poem describing the twelve Powers.





	Valar and Valier

In Valinor, in Eldamar,   
For rising wind and falling star  
Across the flowing Sundering Seas  
‘Mid falling mountains, growing trees,   
Where Eru’s children plan their lives,   
Where goodness lives though darkness thrives,   
The Valar keep their watch afar,   
Their wisdom send from Valimar.

The Lord of Wind and Arda’s King,   
The Eagle-master, Lord of Wing,   
Eru’s Vice-regent, Manwë wise  
Who Arda guides with solemn eyes.

His consort Varda, lady fair,   
The Star-kindler with glist’ning hair;   
To her the elves in trouble call,   
To Elbereth the Queen of all.

Lord Ulmo, too, on waters borne   
His help e’en to those held in scorn;   
His voice the rushing waters bear  
As sees he all that happens there.

Aulë the Craftsman, Lord of stone,   
His works all seen as Eru’s loan;   
Creator of the dwarves who all  
In time of need cry to Mahal.

Yavanna Earth-queen, Aulë’s wife,   
The Lady-maid of Arda’s life;   
The Ents she made and gave them speech,   
All growing things are in her reach.

The Valar’s doomsman, Námo dread,   
The lord of Mandos Halls of Dead;   
He sees much of the future’s years   
And knows great doom: unnumbered tears.

His consort Vairë, history’s guard  
Who weaves the past as knowledge’s ward;   
Her tapestries in Mandos hanged  
That wisdom from the past be gained.

Fëantur Irmo, Vision-lord  
Whose dreams in Arda help afford;   
His gardens fair are Lórien named,   
Refreshing peace for troubled famed.

The gentle Estë, Irmo’s wife   
Who heals the hurts and strains of strife;   
She soul’s refreshment offers well  
And guards Lórellin’s peaceful swell.

Nienna sorrowful, maid of grief,   
Her tears for Arda give relief;   
Laments she wove in Eä’s song,   
She pity gives, and wisdom long.

Tulkas Astaldo, valiant friend,   
His enemies laughs to their end;   
Delights in wrestling, games of strength,   
With joy he sprints o’er Eä’s length.

His consort Nessa, Creature-queen,   
Fleet-footed, lithe, her dancing seen  
Upon the strands of Valimar,   
Among the deer in reaches far.

Huntsman Oromë Aldaron  
Who slays foul beasts and monsters wan;   
In horse and hound he finds delight,   
Loves Middle-earth and mourns its night.

His lady Vána, Ever-young,   
In joy and beauty ever sung;   
Her love she brings to Eä’s strands,   
Her joy she spreads through endless lands.

Amid the world’s stretching years,   
Amid the creatures’ falling tears,   
Where hearts are woven, songs are sung,   
Though darkness’ night is ever flung;   
Yet still afar the Valar know  
In Máhanaxar wisdom sow  
‘Mid rising wind and falling star  
As reign they still from Valimar.


End file.
